


Sharing Spaces

by Starofwinter



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Found Family, Gen, Puppy Piles, Sharing a Bed, background Daisy/Basira, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Daisy is safe, and they're almost kind of like a family in the Archives.(Extremely minor spoilers for Episode 153)





	Sharing Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> This is questionably canon compliant but I'm going to get my found family tropes if I have to write them myself.

None of them leave the Archive much anymore. It doesn’t feel safe, or comfortable. They get used to seeing each other at odd times, doing odd little things, the kind of comfortable domesticity that comes from sharing a living space. It feels natural to gravitate to each other.

They don’t talk about taking shifts, but at least one of them is always awake. Jon needs the least sleep, it seems, or that’s what he tells himself and them. They all know it isn’t true, and he and Melanie fight about it constantly, but when his alternative is the nightmares that jerk him out of sleep, they get it.

When he does sleep, it’s almost always when Daisy is nearby. They don’t acknowledge it, but he relaxes more when she’s sitting there, quietly reading statements, or letting Melanie experiment with braiding her short hair, or any of the other small things that have become their new normal. 

Sometimes, when the paranoia or the grief or the hunger is particularly strong, he’ll lay down in the pile of quilts with his head resting on Daisy’s knee. Her fingers find his curls - grown out longer and shaggy in comparison to how neat and carefully combed they’d been when he started at the Institute - and she strokes his hair until the tension goes out of him and he falls asleep for as long as he can. 

Daisy feels  _ safe _ , he finds. They understand each other, maybe more than anyone else; they know how it feels to have an Entity grip your mind and heart so tight that it threatens to suffocate what humanity is left. To claw yourself out and tether yourself to whatever will keep you sane.

She feels safe in other ways, too. She’s promised before, quiet and fierce in the middle of the night, that  _ no one _ will hurt them. They’re her family, as broken as they are, and she  _ won’t  _ let anyone take them from her. The Hunt had echoed in her words, and she looked at him, wild-eyed and furious, and he nodded his understanding, holding out a hand. “Listen to the quiet,” he whispered into the near-darkness, and she nodded back. She’d spent the night pacing, but when he woke up the next morning, she was asleep with a hint of a smile on her lips, curled around Basira. 

They spend more nights like that. All of them, him and Daisy and Basira and Melanie, end up sprawled out together on the strange nest of pillows and blankets they’ve gathered, sharing warmth and the feeling of not being alone. It isn’t always really  _ friendly _ , but it’s comfortable.

It feels like it could be home, and family, and all the things he’d never allowed himself to have, and the thought makes him smile wryly. Of course he’d find everything he needed at the end of the world. Well. He won’t let it be the end of the world. They’ll find a way to save it, and Martin too, and then their family, as small and strange and broken as they are, will be complete, and they can be a certain measure of happy.


End file.
